Magnetic storage is one of the most widely used technologies in the storage of electronic, audio, and video data. Examples of systems based on magnetic storage are the hard disk drive and the tape drive. In both systems, data is written to a magnetic medium using a write head, and may be accessed using a magnetic read head.